


Good Golly Miss Molly

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Gendoloma, Glory Hole, Golden enema, M/M, Mission Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Tenzou are on a mission together and their mark is the kinkiest man they have ever come across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Golly Miss Molly

Title: Good Golly Mis Molly  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Rating: Very NC-17  
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzou are on a mission together and their mark is the kinkiest man they have ever come across.  
Kinks: for the letter G

Gang bangs  
Gendoloma: the use of sexual fantasies to hasten orgasm  
Glory holes   
Golden enemas/golden showers   
Gomphipothic: arousal by sight of teeth  
Green bower: motels or establishments that catered to short-term rentals of rooms by couples to be used for sex (not a sexual practice but its related...)  
Gregomulcia: arousal from being fondled in a crowd  
Gynemimesis: male-to-female cross dressing 

Tenzou followed behind his senpai as they entered the crowded nightclub. Both he and Kakashi were in their ANBU blacks, minus the gloves and white armour, and Tenzou couldn’t help but notice the way that the fabric moulded to his leaders’ firm ass. He wrenched his eyes away from the captivating sight and scanned the room, noticing as he did so that Kakashi was also checking out the crowd. They were on the lookout for a particular young man, the son of their client in fact, and this was where he hung out and partied when he should have been working.

The loud, pounding, music was harsh in Kakashi’s ears and the bright, flashing, lights hurt his eye. He wished that he was anywhere but here, preferably somewhere quiet and peaceful, somewhere he didn’t feel quite so old. He frowned as he failed to see their mark anywhere; the boy had been here every night for the last two weeks according to their clients’ information. He twitched in annoyance as Tenzou was jostled into him. His subordinates’ outraged squawk reaching his aching ears even over the music.

”That woman just felt me up! She actually tried to stick her hand down my pants.” Kakashi turned to eye his mission partner, who was massaging the groped portion of his anatomy and glaring into the crowd.

“I hope you enjoyed it while you had the chance.” Tenzou stuck his tongue out at his senpai, who retaliated with a single-finger salute. Missions with Kakashi were always amusing – even if the action was slow, teasing his superior made the time pass quickly. He scanned the room again and spied their mark madly twisting and gyrating with a group of people near the bar. He linked his arm through Kakashi’s and dragged the protesting man onto the dance-floor.

“Shake your ass Hatake” he smirked as he wriggled his own into his unwilling partners’ lap. Kakashi merely grunted in reply, but he did start to dance – albeit stiffly.

Kakashi tried hard to control himself as Tenzou writhed against him. The feel of the other man, his scent and the fact that there were hundreds of other people in the near vicinity soon had his groin throbbing in time to the beat. The fact that the damn tree-hugger could obviously tell that he was aroused was like vinegar in the wound to his pride. He tried to focus on their mission, forced his eyes to located their mark and check that he was still where there. The man was definitely there and he wasn’t alone.

Tenzou tensed almost imperceptibly as Kakashi leant against him.

“Check it out.” Hot breath moved past his ear, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. 

He turned his head, tyring to look like he was molesting his dance partners’ throat, to look in the indicated direction. He gasped out loud at the sight. Their mark was most definitely not dancing alone anymore; he wasn’t even really dancing anymore. Not unless being buried balls-deep inside of a skirt-covered male ass, and thrusting jerkily, could be considered dancing.

Tenzou’s stunned silence as he watched the erotic display was a balm to Kakashi’s pride, the feel of his hardening erection certainly helped as well.

“You want to try that?” he teased and was rewarded with the flash of bared teeth from the other man. 

“Not with you.” Came the snarky reply, but his partner was now as hard as rock and unconsciously grinding against him.

“Ahh, you wound me.” He couldn’t help it if Tenzou was cute when he was riled.

Their client hadn’t mentioned that their mark had a thing for cross-dressed men. If they’d known that in advance it would have made their evening so much easier. As it was, they continued to dance whilst they watched the hasty coupling. 

“Hey Kakashi?” Curious black eyes met his for an instant before flicking back to the show.

“Hmm?” The pair were moving a lot more quickly now.

“What do you think he’s going to do when he cums?” It didn’t appear that they would have long to wait until they found out.

“Why do you ask?” Now he was curious as to where Tenzou was going with this line of questioning.

“I’m just curious to know what you think he’ll do. I think that he’s just going to zip up and dance off.” Personally Kakashi agreed with Tenzou and they both watched avidly as their mark stiffened up.

Tenzou turned around and lent back into Kakashi’s slouched form, grinding his ass into the hardness hidden there, unashamedly staring as their mark ejaculated inside of his temporary lover. The other man arched his back sensuously before sliding his body free from the impalement and tidying his skirts. Kakashi’s hands gripped his hips firmly as they watched their mark hand over a small key and peck the other on the lips. Two and a half pairs of eyes watched the thin stream of white fluid leak down the shaven legs as the other man headed for the back of the club.

Kakashi tore himself away from Tenzou’s delicious form and indicated that he would follow the recipient of the key to see where he was going. He slipped through the crowd towards the darkened bathroom, inhaling the scent of sex on the air. To his surprise, after entering the bathroom the man didn’t go to the hand basins or into one of the cubicles, instead he went to the back of the dingy room. Against the back wall was a grimy vinyl panel about waist height that was riddled with small holes. Kakashi watched the man walk up the panel and hit a large, very dirty button, before hiking his skirts up and presenting his leaking rectum to the cock that now poked through one of the glory holes.

After his bout of public affection, their mark was clearly tired. Tenzou followed him as he made his way to the bar and ordered himself a beer. Following suit, Tenzou ordered a drink for both himself and Kakashi, deliberately getting the copy-nin something fruity with a small umbrella. Their mark slouched against the bar, slowly gulping his beer and unselfconsciously scratching at his balls. The man was completely lacking in social presence, no wonder their client was so disgusted with this sorry excuse for a son. He still wasn’t so sure that what they were supposed to do was really going to help, but they were being paid very highly to do it.

Desperately feeling the need to masturbate, Kakashi stayed just out of sight of the man he was shadowing, watching as he screwed himself on four of the presented cocks, letting each one cum inside of him without cumming himself. The musky smell of semen was cloying in his nostrils, increasing his arousal, and he deliberately shifted so that the seam of his pants rubbed deliciously against him. Hopefully, Tenzou would be agreeable to a little post-mission stress relief when this night was over. Finally, the man he was watching straightened up and fished something small out of his pocket.

To Tenzou’s amazement, their mark knocked back three beers, two soft-drinks and an enormous bottle of water. He wondered how the other man’s bladder could stand it; his own was aching at the mere thought of so much liquid. Resolutely ignoring his bladder, he sipped at the fruit cocktail that he had gotten for his partner, it was getting warm and condensation was beading on the outside of the bulbous glass. It was surprisingly good, containing a mix of strawberries and tequila, Kakashi would have enjoyed it. In the continued absence of his partner, he drained the glass.

With the small butt plug firmly in place, the man Kakashi was following strutted confidently from the room, swinging his hips in time to the thumping music. Without pausing, the man moved straight for the exit, brushing past his dance-floor paramour as he did so. Kakashi glanced into Tenzou’s eyes as they passed, noting the empty beer bottle and cocktail glass on the bar beside him. He casually brushed a hand over his aching erection and watched his partners’ eyes follow the movement. It was gratifying to see the tree-lover lick his lips; he definitely wouldn’t be lonely tonight.

Seeing Kakashi’s gel-spiked hair coming towards him purposely, had Tenzou’s stomach twisting in knots. He was so focused on his partner and the sensations in his gut that he almost missed their mark’s smirk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man intentionally fondle himself through his stained trousers. Kakashi looked him directly in the eye as he passed by, and a pale hand drew his eyes towards the straining erection contained within the tight black pants. He wondered what Kakashi had witnessed to keep him so incredibly hard. Their mark rose to his feet as the man in the skirt drew close to the door, he skulled the last of his water and made a brief attempt to straighten his clothing before stepping away from the bar.

The crisp, clean air hit Kakashi like a slap in the face, and he breathed deeply. The cessation of the assault on his ears was blissful, he yawned deeply until they popped and rotated his neck to release the tension stored there. The man in the skirt was slowly making his way down the street, uncaring of the fact that escaped semen was shining damply on his legs. He didn’t go far, just to the end of the club, and then he turned and moved into the darkened alleyway there. Kakashi sauntered past and glanced in, the man was picking his way carefully in the dark, not looking behind him. Taking the opportunity, Kakashi slipped into the mouth of the alley and glanced back towards the club to see if Tenzou and their mark would be following.

Their mark paused briefly at the door to the club to exchange a few casual obscenities to the bouncer stationed there. Tenzou couldn’t hear what they said over the hideous music being blasted out, but judging from the few words he managed to lip read, he didn’t think that he’d missed much. Their mark then continued down the street. At the mouth of a dark alley between the end of the club and the next building, their mark looked around cautiously and then slipped in. Tenzou continued past the alley, briefly glancing in to see the man making his careful way further inwards. He quickly moved to hide in one of the shadows at the mouth of the alley and nearly crushed his mission partner.

Kakashi watched avidly as Tenzou shadowed their mark from the club, he had a feeling that the man was going to meet up with the man already in the alley. He ducked further back into his concealing shadow as their mark entered the alleyway, he wasn’t noticed. Murmured greetings could be heard from further down the alley as their mark and his assignation met up again, Kakashi concentrated to see if he could hear what they were saying. He was concentrating so hard that he almost screamed when a familiar body suddenly plastered itself onto him.

“Did you miss me?” was the amused, whispered, response to their abrupt reunion, and Tenzou blushed in the darkness.

“Who could possibly miss you old man?” It wasn’t very original jibe but Tenzou’s mind was currently occupied with how very nice it was to have the copy-nin in his arms like this, his dick clearly agreed and was twitching happily from its position between the cheeks of Kakashi’s cloth-covered ass.

They turned their attention back to their mark and his evenings’ entertainment. They certainly hadn’t wasted any time. Their mark was once again balls deep inside the skirt wearing man, who was bent over at the waist and supporting himself against the loading dock at the back of the club. Their mark was pounding away lustily and Tenzou could clearly hear squelching noises. He wrapped his arms around the body in front of him and peered over Kakashi’s shoulder, attempting to divine the source of such lewd sounds, and clearly felt his partners’ breath hitch inside his chest.

“There’s four men’s cum inside of him.” He commented in Tenzou’s ear, sure that the wet noises where what had drawn his subordinates’ attention. 

“hn” came the sudden, soft, exhalation, “he’s been a busy boy then?” the words were accompanied by a hand slowly wandering down his abdomen towards his aching groin. 

Abruptly their mark grunted and stilled, his hands rubbing slow circles on the lower back of the man under him. Neither man moved, although the skirt-wearing man’s cock clearly became harder and began to leak copiously. Kakashi didn’t know what they were waiting for; they didn’t say anything to each other, so clearly they both knew what was coming. He tried to run through the possibilities but Tenzou’s hand began rubbing his erection through his pants, he swallowed his moans and wriggled back against the hardness pressing against him. Why couldn’t their mark get on with whatever it was he was waiting for?

Tenzou was both disgusted and astonished when their mark finally ceased his waiting. A hand rose up and fisted itself in the oily locks of the man in the skirt and they both stiffened; then acrid yellow liquid began to dribble from the mans stuffed anus. Their mark was pissing inside of his lover, and strings of white were suddenly erupting from the other’s exposed cock. Low moans of pleasure were emanating from both men, attesting to their shared enjoyment, Tenzou was amazed that anyone could enjoy such activities. In his arms Kakashi’s body was stiff with shock, whatever he had been expecting, this clearly wasn’t it. 

The harsh stink of urine rose up into Kakashi’s sensitive nostrils. He watched stunned, as their mark suddenly withdrew and a veritable gush of waste liquid erupted from the ass of the man in the skirt, who had clearly enjoyed the debasement. On the ground, in the puddle, Kakashi could see the strings of cum that the man in the skirt had collected from his adventures with the glory holes. Off all the reasons that Kakashi had thought of for the promiscuous behaviour displayed by the man, this certainly hadn’t been one of them. As the two men regained their breath, they moved away from the noisome puddle and embraced.

Their mark gave his paramour a quick hug before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the alley, towards where Tenzou and Kakashi were hiding. The man in the skirt was clearly limping and their mark, just as clearly, wasn’t going to do anything about it or even acknowledge it. At the head of the alley, they parted ways without as much as a goodbye. Tenzou peeled himself away from Kakashi and indicated that he would follow the man in the skirt this time and Kakashi could follow their mark and put the purpose of tonight’s little adventure into action.

Kakashi almost sighed with regret when the warm body drew away from him, but they were on a mission and couldn’t indulge themselves until it was over. He nodded his agreement as Tenzou indicated that he should follow their mark and put their plan into action. He turned and strolled out of the alley in the direction that their mark had taken. The man’s scent, sour sweat and sex with a hint of piss, was easy to follow in the clear night air. They ambled their way out of town, towards the affluent suburbs where their mark still lived with his parents. 

The man in the skirt slowly limped his way further into town with Tenzou following slowly behind. The man stank badly and he didn’t want to get too close. In the dingiest part of town, the man he was following stepped into a grimy arcade and walked up to a bank of badly graffitied lockers. He pulled the key out from his pocket, checked the number on it and walked down the ranks until he found the one he was looking for. He swiftly stuck the key in and turned. His small cry of delight made Tenzou’s ears prick up. He watched closely as the man withdrew a very thick envelope and thumbed through the contents. Whatever it was, he was very glad to receive it.

The estate that they arrived at was the same one that Kakashi and Tenzou had been to earlier in the day to receive their mission details. Their mark went inside and Kakashi loitered in the street for a few moments, making a few trail-signs that Tenzou should be able to follow easily, and then he too entered the estate. He slipped soundlessly through the grounds until he reached the apartment where their client’s son resided and stole in through the unlatched window. The sound of running water met Kakashi’s ears and he grinned as he crept towards the bathroom. This was perfect.

Tenzou waited until the man had limped past him before he stepped out of the shadows and bashed the man over the head. He dropped without a sound and Tenzou reached forwards for the envelope. He read through the documents contained within with interest. These were top-secret documents from their client’s company; their mark was clearly trying to destroy his father. He pocketed the documents and dragged the unconscious man further into the shadows to regain consciousness at his leisure. He quickly retraced his steps to the club and followed Kakashi’s discrete trail-signs to their clients’ house, where he slipped into the grounds and made his way to their mark’s apartment.

A quick strike to the back of the neck and their mark dropped soundlessly to the tiled floor. Kakashi reached in and turned off the shower, before checking to make sure that the man wouldn’t choke on his own tongue if left unattended. Then he began rummaging through the room for staging props. The man had quite a selection of handy items lying around, more than Kakashi would have expected, he pawed through them all excitedly. He made his choices and began to set the room. Tenzou’s quiet knock on the glass window was a welcome distraction. 

The look on Kakashi’s face as he picked through a vast array of sex toys was priceless, he looked like a kid in a candy store. He rapped quietly on the window pane to alert the copy-nin to his presence and smiled at the sparkles in the single eye that stared back at him. He eased himself into the room and padded over to the bed where his partner had spread all of the toys out. A couple of the items were clearly placed to one side; obviously these were going to feature in the set up. He picked one up curiously and dropped it suddenly when it started vibrating in his hand.

”Kakashi!” he chided softly, sure that the copy-nin had been behind it somehow. The answering chuckle confirmed his suspicion and he glared at his senpai.

Kakashi smiled at Tenzou’s reaction to the remote-controlled vibrating butt plug and smiled in response to his glare. Having made his selections, he tossed the rejected toys back into their box, Tenzou adding a thick brown envelope that he drew from his shirt. Then he partially returned it to its hiding place, deliberately leaving the wall panel ajar so that it would be discovered. He gathered up his chosen toys and the coil of rope and gestured to his partner to join him in the en-suite. Setting his toys in the basin he had Tenzou pick the naked man up and hold him steady for Kakashi to tie up with the rope. He hummed quietly to himself as he knotted and twisted and trussed. 

Tenzou laughed softly as Kakashi hummed the tune of the annoyingly loud song that had been playing at the club when they had first entered. He wondered if he should make a disparaging remark, but held his tongue as he noticed the skill with which his ANBU partner manipulated the ropes. He didn’t want to end up in the same state. Finally, the copy-nin took a step back to admire his work and Tenzou held the man up to the mirror so that he could see as well. The ropes were a definite improvement, adding a certain allure to his otherwise dull countenance. He shuffled the man around so that Kakashi could secure the end of the rope to the ceiling.

Kakashi snuggled into Tenzou’s embrace as they admired their handiwork. The mark was hanging, completely trussed up, from the ceiling in the shower cubicle. He had a variety of interesting sex toys about his person and on the floor beneath him and it presented a beautiful picture of a man practicing auto-erotic asphyxiation; a practice that had gone wrong, not terminally wrong, merely humiliatingly wrong. He would not be able to escape on his own, he would need help. The only help that he was likely to get was from his fathers’ household employees when they came to rouse him. He was going to have a very difficult time explaining this away. 

After admiring their set-up, Tenzou helped Kakashi erase all sign of their presence and followed him out into the garden. They had nothing further to do in this city, Konoha would be paid for their activities and it was time to head home. Tenzou laid his hand tentatively on Kakashi’s arm.

“Senpai, I’m a little tired, do you think that we could stay somewhere for a few hours before we head out?” it was a badly disguised plea for some much needed sexual tension relief. A Green Bower would be perfect, and he had seen the perfect place in their travels.

Just as Kakashi was thinking about asking Tenzou if he would be up for a little action before they went home, the man himself offered. Kakashi leant in and kissed him in response. Their tongues entwined and hard fingers kneaded his ass before the tree-lover drew back and panted for breath.

“I know the perfect place; let’s go before someone catches us.” Kakashi found his hand grabbed and tugged urgently towards the town centre. He refrained from complaining and hurried to keep up, the sooner they got there the sooner the sex could start.

Tenzou booked a room for an hour and led his willing partner down the corridor. He opened the door and barely had it latched shut before his senpai was all over him. He gasped for breath and let loose. His hands explored the planes of Kakashi’s back; he tasted the copy-nin’s unique flavour and thrust against his matching hardness. Shedding their clothes, they stumbled towards the bed, giggling madly as they bumped into it and tumbled into its soft embrace. Kakashi’s chest was a pale marvel, his abs appeared to have been carved from alabaster, and only the sweat beading on his skin ruined the illusion. Tenzou leant down and licked the sweat trails, following them all the way down to muscular thighs.

Kakashi groaned as Tenzou inhaled his erection. Looking down at the man awkwardly twisted across him, he reached out and tugged at his partners’ leg trying to get the man to straddle him. It wasn’t fair that Tenzou got to taste him but that he didn’t get to taste Tenzou. Finally the man figured out what he wanted and shifted so that his heavy erection bobbed above Kakashi’s nose. He leant his head back and licked at the offered organ. It tasted sweaty and musky with a woody overtone that was all Tenzou. Tilting his head even further, he drew the hard flesh into his mouth and sucked.

Tenzou gasped around his mouthful as Kakashi sucked him off, a matching groan from Kakashi had his balls drawing up in pure pleasure. The vibrations were wonderful against his sensitive flesh, he deliberately moaned again just to feel his partner return the favour. Subtly, he added a finger to his mouth, aligning it with Kakashi’s erection. He felt the copy-nin live up to his name and mimic the action. Several sucks later, he withdrew the finger and twirled it around the puckered flesh below Kakashi’s balls. He teased the flesh before diving inside, sucking all the while. The matching sensations were so incredibly hot, it was amazing to do something intimate and to feel the exact same thing being done back to you at the same time.

The finger pumping in and out of his ass felt divine, watching his own finger appear and disappear in time with the sensations was fantastic. He continued to suck at the twitching flesh in his mouth as he added a second finger to his ministrations. Kakashi felt Tenzou’s balls, which were resting on his forehead, draw up in pleasure at the added penetration and smirked around the cock in this mouth. He started humming again and writhed with pleasure when Tenzou joined him in harmony. At this rate he wasn’t going to last very long at all. Tenzou must have been able to tell how close he was, as suddenly the warm mouth surrounding his erection drew back and the fingers withdrew from his ass.

Rising to his knees, Tenzou slowly twisted around so that he was positioned over Kakashi’s glistening erection and lowered himself. The intrusion burning and making him hiss slightly in discomfit. Kakashi’s face was flushed and he was panting roughly, Tenzou lent forward to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. He could taste himself on the other man’s tongue and moaning in pleasure, began to move against the hard length buried deep inside him. He rose up until Kakashi nearly slipped free then slammed back down, grunting in pure pleasure as his prostate was vigorously impacted. It wasn’t long before Kakashi was gasping under him and firmly holding onto his hips to guide him.

Kakashi gave a strangled groan as he finally came, he’d been desperate for hours and now it seemed that his orgasm was being forcibly drawn from him by the heat of Tenzou’s body. He relaxed back into a boneless puddle of goo as Tenzou pulled off him; it had been a long time since he felt so good. It didn’t occur to him that his partner hadn’t cum until he felt the first nudge against his ass. He groaned as he felt it slowly push into him but didn’t protest; after all he himself had just been buried deep inside of Tenzou’s ass, it would be pretty hypocritical to complain now. Hard fingers gripped his hips and raised him up to provide a better angle and then his subordinate began to pound into him.

Tenzou was a bit surprised that Kakashi didn’t protest when he had aligned himself, and nudged the other to let him know his intentions. Plenty of other partners had denied him such pleasures after he had let them use his body. He groaned as he thrust again, Kakashi was so incredibly tight, Tenzou wondered if he was a virgin. The thought of screwing virgin ass, a long time fantasy, was enough to tip Tenzou over the edge and it didn’t take long before Kakashi’s tight ass had milked him dry. He slipped free and crawled up the pale body to collapse beside his partner, tilting his head for a quick kiss. He wouldn’t mind doing a few more missions like this in the future.


End file.
